Concurso De Beleza
by Leticia H
Summary: Dumbledore tem uma ideia estranhamente doida e resolve fazer um grande concurso de beleza. Onde todos os meninos, de todas as casas se reúnem para escolher a garota mais linda de Hogwarts. E as meninas fazem o mesmo. No final, o casal que ganhar terá que dançar juntos na festa da primavera. DRAMIONE
1. Chapter 1

**Pov's Hermione**

Ok, Dumbledore deve ter ficado louco. Como assim, um concurso de beleza? Isso só vai servir pra aumentar o ego dessas idiotas como a Pansy, ou a Lilá. E depois ainda teremos que ficar olhando os meninos pra votar. Se bem que nem preciso pensar pra dizer quem é o mais bonito.. aqueles olhos cinzas-tempestade, aquele cabelo loiro-platinado, aquele.. espera! Não posso votar no Malfoy, ou ele vai ter que dançar com alguma dessas garotas! Definitivamente, tenho que escolher qualquer outro ou.. não! Porque raios estou pensando nisso? Eu nem gosto dele, eu o odeio! Isso, eu odeio ele.

– E então, Mione. Vai votar em quem pro garoto mais bonito da escola? - Rony me perguntou sorrindo. Ainda estou com raiva dele. Me humilhou praticamente na frente de todos.

– Em você é que não vai ser. - falei ríspida e saí dali. Precisava pensar.

Andei pelos corredores da escola e toda vez que passava por algum grupo de garotos eles me olhava e falavam "É essa!", eu obviamente não sabendo de nada, dava de ombros e continuava a andar.

Quando virei um dos corredores, dei de cara com um loiro lindo e maravilhoso.. Céus! que pensamentos são esses? Balancei a cabeça pra afastar isso da minha mente. Enfim, como ia dizendo, o Malfoy estava, er.. meio que rodeado de garotas. Quem essas vadias pensam que são? Elas não podem ficar encostando nele, ele é o meu Draco e ... Por Merlin, Hermione! Dá pra parar de pensar nisso? Foco, eu odeio o Malfoy e isso não me afeta, vou continuar meu percurso. Dei uma última olhada nele e virei o rosto contrariada, voltando a andar.

**Pov's Draco**

Maldito seja esse concurso de beleza! Se antes eu já era assediado pelas garotas, imagine agora. Não largam do meu pé, que coisa irritante! O mais engraçado é que a Granger está parada no fim do corredor olhando pra mim, fazendo várias caretas, até parece que ela está brigando com seu próprio pensamento. Mas, ela fica linda mesmo assim, com certeza vou votar nela. Ela é perfeita desse jeito, nem precisa usar roupas curtas, ou.. Pera aí Draco, o que você tá pensando? É a sangue-ruim da Granger! Ela é horrível, isso, ela é lamentável. Pronto, agora vou me livrar dessas desagradaveis e andar um pouco.

– Preciso ir no banheiro meus amores, volto depois ok? - dei meu melhor sorriso falso, e ouvi elas suspirarem. Fui andando quando encontrei a Granger encostada numa parede e um garoto, se não me engano, da Cornival a pressionando na mesma. Ela tinha uma feição de desespero e ele de malicia. Eu nem sei o porque, mas me aproximei deles.

– Ei, deixe-a em paz! - gritei assustando-os. O garoto tremeu ao me ver.

– D-D-Draco. - ele falou com a voz tremida. Sorri de canto. Todos tem medo de mim nessa escola.

– É Malfoy pra você. E já disse, deixe-a em paz. - falei calmamente, mas com a forma fria de sempre.

– T-Tá. - ele disse e saiu correndo desesperado. Hermione me olhou e .. pera, desde quando a chamo de Hermione? afastei meus pensamentos com um balançar de cabeça e a encarei.

– Obrigada Malfoy. - ela sussurrou. Preciso aproveitar essa oportunidade, não é sempre que ouço algo diferente de insultos da Granger.

– O que? - fingi de desentedido, para que ela repetisse.

– Obrigada. - falou um pouco mais alto. Sorri.

– De nada. Procure não andar sozinha, nem sempre vai ter o herói Malfoy pra te salvar. - falei irônico. Ela ergueu uma sombrancelha.

– Pode deixar, _herói_ Malfoy. - riu sem humou e saiu, me deixando atônico. Sai do transe e continuei andando, pensando na conversa que tive com a Granger. Seria legal dançar com ela, porque claro que vou ser escolhido como o garoto mais lindo da escola. Agora, preciso fazer ela ser escolhida a garota mais linda de Hogwarts. Com esse pensamento, voltei ao salão comunal da Sonserina, onde todos os garotos se encontravam. Ao abrir a porta, Blaise me disse.

– Ei, Malfoy. Já escolhemos a garota mais linda da escola. - ele sorriu malicioso.

– E o meu voto não conta? - perguntei fingindo estar ofendido.

– Acredito que vai votar nela também. - Zabini falou mantendo seu sorriso malicioso.

– E quem é? - falei sem interesse. Se não for a Granger, vou fazer todos mudarem seus votos.

– É a ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco Pov's**

– É a Weasley. - Blaise disse e eu quase engasguei. COMO ASSIM? A WEASLEY? Não que ela seja feia, mas a WEASLEY? JUSTO A WEASLEY?

– Tem certeza? - perguntei realmente surpreso

– É, todos concordam que ela é a mais bonita. - um garoto da Lufa-Lufa falou

– Todos? - arqueei uma sombrancelha

Ele olhou para o pessoal da Cornival e da Sonserina. - Bem, quase todos. - consertou.

– Vocês não tem outras alternativas? - indaguei me sentando ao lado de Blaise.

– Bem, tem a Pansy, que a maior parte da Sonserina votou. Tem a Lilá, com os votos da Cornival e a Weasley com os votos da Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. - Zabini me disse calmamente.

– E porque raios pensou que eu votaria na ruiva? - perguntei ccom a sombrancelha levantada

– Ela é bonita. - disse simplesmente.

– A Granger também é. - sussurrei, mas ele ouviu.

– VERDADE! A GRANGER, MEU POVO! - Todos pareceram despertar e começaram a mudar seus votos. Dei um sorriso de lado.

**Hermione Pov's**

Estamos todas as garotas no salão comunal da Grifinória. Essas meninas dando seus gritinhos enquanto falava os meninos que elas iriam votar. Me aproximei um pouco para ver quem estava ganhando. Fiquei assustada.

– COMO O RONY TÁ GANHANDO? - Falei exasperada com os olhos arregalados.

– Eu votei no Malfoy. - uma garota da Cornival falou, e todas a olharam com uma certa malícia. E então, imediatamente, começaram a mudar seus votos.

Derrepente, chegou uma garota toda ofegante, chamando a atenção de todas as meninas.

– ELES ESTÃO VOTANDO NA GINNY! - ela gritou e todo mundo olhou minha amiga ruiva. Mas, peraí.. se ela é a escolhida, e as meninas tão votando no Malfoy, os dois vão.. NÃO!

– NÃO VOTEM NO MALFOY! - gritei e todas olharam pra mim

– E porque, Hermione? - Lilá me perguntou debochada.

– Porque, porque.. ele tem piolho! é isso, ele tem piolho! - imediatamente, as garotas fizeram uma cara de nojo e mudaram seus votos para Harry, a pedido de Ginny.

**Draco Pov's**

– ELAS ESTÃO VOTANDO NO WEASLEY! - Gritou um cornival enquanto entrava no salão ofegante.

– Qual Weasley? - Blaise perguntou entendiado

– Rony. - o mesmo garoto disse recuperando a respiração

ESPERA! Rony de um lado e Hermione de outro. Os dois JUNTOS! NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!

– NÃO VOTEM NA GRANGER! - gritei e todos olharam pra mim surpresos

– E porque não, Malfoy? - Blaise me indagou.

– Oras, ela é uma sangue-ruim. - falei com meu costumeiro ar frio.

– Isso não é motivo o suficiente. - um garoto da Lufa-Lufa disse.

– Ela.. ela tem piolhos! A sangue-ruim tem piolhos! - todos me olharam incrédulos, mas depois fizeram cara de nojo e mudaram seus votos pra Pansy. Pronto! Agora aquele Weasel não vai dançar com ela.

Draco saiu sorridente e foi andar um pouco. Seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos quanto seus sentimentos.

Porque eu me importei se a Granger dançaria com o Weasley? Eu a odeio, não devia pensar nisso! Af, que raiva. Mas, ela é tão linda e ele tão babaca, eles não combinam.. sinceramente, ela só combina comigo, porque formamos um casal muito.. PERAÍ, CASAL? PARA DE PENSAR ESSAS COISAS DRACO MALFOY!

Balancei a cabeça pra afastar essas coisas da minha pobre mente, mas parei ao vê-la no final do corredor, tão confusa, pensativa e perdida quanto eu.

**Hermione Pov's**

Porque raios eu fiz tudo aquilo? Até inventei que ele tinha piolhos, só pra não vê-lo dançar com Ginny. Porque estou sentindo essas coisas por ele? Eu devia odia-lo! Ele sempre me xingou e me maltratou. Mas, simplesmente não consigo sentir raiva dele.

Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos, que nem percebi pra onde estava indo, parei em um corredor vazio e olhei pra um ponto em especial. Tinha alguém no final dele. Mas, estava meio díficil de ver quem era. Me aproximei mais um pouco, e borboletas voaram na minha barriga. Era ele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco Pov's**

Ela está se aproximando de mim e eu tô sentindo uma coisa bem estranha. Parece borboletas, parece que tem borboletas no meu estomago, nunca senti isso antes.. é bem estranho. Parece que tô com dor de barriga! Af, e o pior é que tô sentindo pela Granger! Até se fosse pela doida da LoveGood eu acharia menos estranho, mas é pela Granger. Céus, preciso de férias!

– Quem está ganhando? - perguntei na tentativa de quebrar o silêncio - Bem, sei que sou eu, afinal sou o mais lindo.. - ela me interrompeu

– Harry.

– O que? - como assim aquele cicatriz tá ganhando de mim? ok, sem neura Draco.

– O Harry tá ganhando - eu juro que vi um sorriso sarcástico! Ela tá brincando com a minha cara né?

– Tá falando sério? - perguntei incrédulo

– Claro, é pra ele dançar com a Ginny. - ela sorriu fracamente

– E quem disse que escolhemos a Weasley? - sorri sarcástico

– Não? Mas a.. - parou ao ver que tinha falado demais

– Vocês mandaram uma espiã pra saber quem tava ganhando? Que feio hein, Granger, tsc, tsc - falei vendo ela corar furiosamente

– Não fui eu que mandei! Mas, isso não interessa. Quem está ganhando então? - perguntou com um leve interesse

– Não vou falar - sorri com desdém e sai, deixando-a atônica.

Espera, isso não vai dar certo. Pansy e o Potter juntos. Vai ocorrer uma guerra! Não que eu me importe, mas ela vai chorar e o choro dela é insuportável. Preciso falar com Blaise. Com esse pensamento, fui em direção ao Salão comunal da Sonserina novamente.

**Hermione Pov's**

Acabei de ter uma conversa bem estranha com o Malfoy. Pelo que eu entendi, não é a Ginny, que eles escolheram. E pelo que eu conheço ela, não vai gostar nada de ver o Harry dançar com outra pessoa. Preciso falar com ela, afinal ela é minha amiga, certo? Pensando assim, voltei ao Salão da Grifinória.

**Normal Pov's**

– GINNY! - Hermione gritou assim que chegou ao Salão, chamando atenção pra si.

– Sim? - a ruiva perguntou

– Você não é a escolhida deles - a garota a olhou imediatamente, antes de se levantar rapidamente e mudar os votos

– HARRY NÃO PODE GANHAR! NÃO QUERO ELE DANÇANDO COM NINGUÉM! - ela gritou, assustando todo mundo, que mais que depressa começaram a mudar os votos.

– Vamos votar em quem agora? - Uma garota da Cornival perguntou

– Vote cada um individual então. Não conte a ninguém seus votos. - Ginny falou e todas assentiram.

– Blaise! - Draco chegou ao Salão e chamou a atenção do amigo pra si

– Fala - o garoto lhe disse o olhando

– Weasley não está ganhando. Potter está. - falou calmamente, vendo a expressão dos meninos da Sonserina se transformarem em pânico

– A Pansy.. - um dos sonserinos disse

– Sim. Ela vai chorar. - Blaise completou a frase

– AH! MEEEEEEEEEU DEEEEUS! TROCAAA ESSES VOTOS! - Um garoto da Cornival disse desesperado

– ESPERA! - Blaise disse e todos olharam pra ele. - Voto individual agora. Cada um vota por sua opinião, voto secreto! - disse e todos concordaram, indo cada um pra um canto, pra votarem.

Havia passado dois dias e todos estavam no Salão principal tomando seus cafés-da-manhã. Dumbledore chegou, chamando a atenção dos alunos.

– Vim avisar-lhes que irei fazer um sorteio para os organizadores da festa da primavera. Será sorteiado um aluno de cada casa. O resultado do sorteio será dito na hora do jantar. Tenham um bom dia. - finalizou sorrindo e saiu pra se juntar aos outros professores.

Começou-se os murmurinhos, era um sorteio, então, poderia ser qualquer um, agora, não importava boas notas, nem nada.

Hermione olhou de soslaio para a mesa da Sonserina, seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Draco e ambos desviaram o olhar no mesmo instante, até parecia combinado. Eles não sabiam, mas duas pessoas haviam percebido e iriam armar um plano pra unir esse casal improvável.


	4. Chapter 4

Ei, pessoinhas lindas. Eu sei que demorei, é que tô passando todas as minhas fics do Nyah pra cá. Tirando que ele está em manutenção e isso atrapalha meus planos u.u' Enfim, vou responder ás reviews no final do capitulo, okay?

Os pensamentos da Hermione estará em itálico e os do Draco em negrito.

-xx-xx-

– A Hermione tá muito brava comigo.. - o garoto disse se lamentando pra jovem a sua frente. Estavam num lugar secreto de Hogwarts, onde só eles conheciam.

– Não fique assim, meu amor.. Ela vai te perdoar depois que ajudarmos eles. - ela falou sorrindo enquanto tocava suavemente o rosto do rapaz

– Será? Não quero perder a amizade dela - ele disse a abraçando

– Não vai.. agora temos que montar nosso plano pra reunir eles. - ela disse sorrindo

– Os dois casais? - perguntou com os olhos levemente arregalados

– Exato! - ela falou rindo

– Tudo o que você quiser, meu amor. - disse e a beijou.

-xx-xx-

– Que cara é essa, Ginny? - Hermione perguntou se sentando ao lado da ruiva

– Não quero que o Harry dance com outra garota! - ela falou emburrada

– Ainda isso? Tenho certeza que não vão votar nele - a morena falou calmamente

– Tá chamando ele de feio? - Ginny perguntou exasperada

– Não, não é isso. Só acho que está exagerando! - disse levemente irritada

– Hunf! - a ruiva bufou, e Hermione decidiu deixar de lado

**Esse Zabini tá muito estranho, já faz quase meia hora que ele tá olhando que nem bobo pra mesa da Cornival.. parece que tá apaixonado. Mas, por quem ele estaria? Não tem quase nenhuma garota bonita naquela casa. Só a LoveGood mesmo... Oh meu merlim! Blaise está apaixonado por Luna! Impossível. Ele nunca se apaixona por ninguém..**

– Draco! - o loiro foi tirado de seus devaneios. Ele encarou a figura loira a sua frente, olhou para Blaise de soslaio e pode ver o amigo levemente corado

– Fala, Luna - disse a olhando

– Ginny quer falar contigo - disse sorrindo e depois saiu, sem nem esperar resposta. Draco suspirou e foi em direção a ruiva

_Por que o Malfoy tá falando com a Ginny? Por que ela tá sorrindo? O que tá acontecendo ali? ELES NÃO TÃO JUNTOS, ESTÃO? é, talvez eu tenha um motivo pra ter ciúmes da Ginny, afinal. O que é isso Hermione? está desconfiado de sua __amiga por causa da doninha? Af, esse garoto vai me deixar louca!_

– E então, o que quer de mim, Weasley? - Draco perguntou a olhando curioso

– Em quem vocês estão votando pra garota mais bonita da escola? - ela foi direta

– Acha mesmo que vou falar? - o loiro zombou

– Ou prefere que eu mostre a Mione a sua carta? - ela disse em um tom desafiador

– Que carta? - disse ficando pálido

– Oras, essa aqui - sorriu sarcástica mostrando o envelope. Naquela carta estava escrito tudo o que sentia por Hermione. Draco engoliu seco

– Me devolve - ele sussurrou

– Me fale - ela retrucou

– Eu não sei. É voto secreto - suspirou. - Agora me devolve

– Eu acredito, porque também estamos com voto secreto. Toma - ela disse lhe entregando o envelope e ele saiu disparado de volta a sua mesa. Ginny sorriu cumplice pra um casal que estava localizado em outro canto do Salão, ela tinha uma cópia da carta. Agora, faltava da amiga e do outro casal pra seu plano dar certo

-xx-xx-

Chegou a janta, e logo Dumbledore estaria ali pra falar o resultado do sorteio. Todos estavam apreensivos.

E então, se viu uma figura masculina chamar-lhes a atenção

– Estou aqui para falar o resultado. Da Sonserina a escolhida é Pansy Parkinson. - todos olharam para a garota que corou levemente e sorriu. - da Cornival é Padma Patil. - o mesmo ocorreu com ela. - da Lufa-Lufa é Ernesto McMillan. - o garoto se mostrou bastante surpreso, mas logo sorriu - e da Grifinória, Ronald Weasley. - o ruivo sorriu.

-xx-xx-

Reviews:

Capítulo 1 - pois é, eu não respondi nos outros capitulos, então vou responder tudo aqui - :

**Lina Prongs: **Bem, como você viu, não foi a Hermione. Se bem que, ainda não foi decidido o resultado final...

Capítulo 2 - :

**Lina Prongs: **Sim, borboletas no estomago é algo muito bom, acho que mandei um PM pra você, mas estou respondendo mesmo assim. Obrigada!

**SophieGrangerMalfoy: **Obrigada :3

**Nay Salvatore:** Eles mudando de votos ficou realmente cômico; a Hermione sente várias coisas com o Draco perto hahaha. Obrigada.

Capítulo 3 - :

**Lina Prongs: **Ah, sem problemas, eu demorei um pouquinho pra postar, apesar de já ter os capitulos prontos, eu tinha esquecido a senha da minha conta (idiota -'). Enfim, é o mesmo concurso.

**Laslus: **KKKKKKKK eu ri! Muito obrigada. Ah, estou com medo não u.u Prometo postar todo dia um capítulo! Pois é, acho que estavam roubando... haha.

É isso. O que acharam? Reviews? :3

Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

Acho que vocês estão confundindo as coisas. Bem, vou tentar explicar: Ainda **não** foi decidido o resultado do concurso, portanto o Ron **não** ganhou. Espero que tenham compreendido agora, qualquer coisa pode perguntar, que tento explicar novamente.

Os capítulos já estão escritos faz tempo, eu só estou postando. Me desculpem qualquer coisa.

Pensamentos de Hermione em itálico e de Draco em negrito.

.

.

.

– Tá apaixonado, né Zabini - Draco zombou do amigo que suspirou

– É claro que não. Por quem eu estaria? ninguém nessa.. - as palavras dele morreram assim que uma garota loira sentou a sua frente.

– Oie Blaise - disse sorrindo

– Oie.. Luna - ele disse realmente surpreso com a atitude da garota

– Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós - disse sarcásticamente, o que fez Blaise bufar

– O que ele quis dizer com isso? - Luna perguntou inocente

– Nada, Luna, nada.. mas e aí? por que resolveu vir falar comigo? - Blaise perguntou tentando não corar com a aproximação da menina

– Só conversar mesmo. - deu de ombros - ficou sabendo do que a McGonagall falou? - disse derrepente

– Não, o que ela disse? - perguntou levemente interessado

– Parece que vai ter dois casais vencedores! - ela disse com os olhos brilhando, e Blaise não pode deixar de perceber o quanto ela era linda

– Dois? - indagou com a sombrancelha arqueada

– É, parece que o casal "mais bonito" vai escolher outro casal. - disse fazendo aspas com os dedos

– Uhm, nem dá pra saber quem vai ganhar. Voto secreto - sorriu e piscou pra loira, que corou levemente

– Nosso também - ela sorriu docemente

– HEY LUNA! - ela se virou e viu Ginny a chamando. Se despediu rapidamente do rapaz com um beijo no rosto e saiu na direção da amiga.

Logo que a loira se afastou, uma figura morena sentou ao lado de Blaise

– Tá apaixonado, Zabini? - perguntou a morena zombando do rapaz

– Você é a segunda pessoa a me perguntar isso hoje - disse rolando os olhos

– Posso adivinhar quem é a outra pessoa - disse sorrindo sinceramente

– Exato, seu amado Draquinho - disse sarcásticamente

– Errado, era meu Draquinho. Não temos mais nada agora. - disse com desdém, e Blaise se virou a encarando incrédulo

– Tá falando sério? Pansy Parkinson desistindo de Draco Malfoy? - ele disse zombateiramente

– Na realidade, acho que nunca gostei dele de verdade. Era mais uma, hm.. obssessão. - finalizou

– Não acredito que estaria vivo pra ouvir isso - ele riu - mas, fico feliz. Não conversamos muito, mas sabe que é minha amiga né? meio fresca, mas é minha amiga - ele riu da cara que ela fez

– Idiota! - a garota bateu levemente no seu braço e riu também. - Mas, e quanto a LoveGood? tá gostando dela né? - Pansy parou de rir e o encarou séria

– Sinceramente, não sei. Sinto umas coisas estranhas quando ela tá perto. Algo como .. - ela a interrompeu

– Borboletas no estomago? - completou sorrindo boba

– É.. - arqueeou a sombrancelha - tá apaixonada Pansy?

– Eu? apaixonada? há-há, claro que não né - falou tentando passar confiança na voz

– Sei.. - ele falou a observando

– É sério! Voltamos ao assunto sobre a loira. O que mais você sente?

– Minhas pernas tremem, e meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca.. - falou com uma mão no queixo, parecendo pensar - ah! e eu sinto uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la e beija-la. - sussurrou por fim

– É amor - a morena disse sorrindo

– E desde quando entende tanto desse assunto? - perguntou irônico

– Entendo mais que você, se quer saber. - ela deu de ombros

– Luna me disse que McGonagall disse que vai ter dois casais vencedores. É verdade? - Blaise perguntou repentinamente

– É sim. Mas, ao contrário do que ela disse. Vai ser os organizadores da festa que vai escolher o casal - Pansy disse sorrindo maliciosa

– Ela mentiu pra mim? - ele ergueu a sombrancelha se irritando

– Não, eles mentiram pra ela. Sabe com o povo da escola judia dela - Pansy disse o acalmando

– É, dá vontade de bater em todos eles! E ainda tem aqueles que ficam iludindo ela! Idiotas! - sussurrou cerrando os punhos

– Olha mais um fator do amor, o ciúmes! - disse rindo

– Isso não tem graça, Pansy - falou e ela parou de rir na hora

.

.

.

**Tivemos quase uma semana pra escolher pra quem ia o nosso voto. E parece que passou voando. E agora estou eu, indo em direção ao Salão comunal da Sonserina. Nem sei como, mas TODOS os garotos da escola estão lá, nem imagino a situação. Enfim, já escolhi a minha á séculos.. mas, sempre ficava com medo de que eu não fosse o escolhido, porque mesmo sendo lindo e maravilhoso, vai saber o que essas garotas tem na cabeça. Bem, vamos lá então né..**

Draco entrou no Salão comunal e quase caiu pra trás quando viu todos sentados, sem nenhuma briga, tudo civilizado. O que deram pra essas pessoas beberem? Como pode pessoas da Grifinória e da Sonserina ficarem no mesmo lugar sem tentarem se matarem? Balançou a cabeça e se sentou em qualquer lugar do aposento.

.

.

.

_Estou correndo que nem desesperada, porque tinha que encontrar com Luna antes de irmos ao Salão principal. Sim, somos mais meninas então temos que ter um lugar bem maior. Cheguei ao tempo de ver a figura loira se preparando pra ir embora_

– LUNA! - gritou e ela se virou sorrindo. Cheguou ofegante e foram rindo e conversando para o Salão

.

.

.

No dormitório feminino, mais precisamente no de Hermione

– Raios! Onde essa menina enfia o diário dela? - perguntou vasculhando as coisas da morena

Mexeu em alguns lugares, até encostar em algo suspeito debaixo do travesseiro da grifinória. Sorriu ao ver o pequeno caderno. Pegou e saiu rapidamente do quarto

.

.

.

– Tá tudo aqui! Carta do Malfoy, Diário da Mione, Anotação da Luna e Caderno do Zabini. - disse ofegante

– Ótimo! Obrigado maninha - um ruivo disse a abraçando

– Que isso, tudo pelos amigos - a outra ruiva disse sorrindo - cuide bem dele, ok? - ela falou olhando pra morena ao lado de Rony

– Claro, Ginny. Com muito prazer. - disse sorrindo dando um selinho no ruivo

– Bem, preciso voltar antes que alguém dê por minha falta. Até depois, Rony e Pansy - sorriu e saiu rapidamente deixando-os a sós

– Temos muito trabalho ainda, meu ruivo preferido - ela sorriu ao ver ele beijando seu pescoço

– Você tem outros ruivos, é? - perguntou se afastando fingindo estar magoado

– Claro que não! Você sabe disso, seu bobo! - ela o beijou e ele retribuiu. Logo sairam. Tinham muitas coisas pra fazer essa noite ainda.

.

.

.

Reviews:

**Laslus: **Então, como eu expliquei no começo do capítulo, ainda não foi decidido o resultado e tals. Ou seja, pode ser o Ron ou não. Quanto a mudança na escrita, os capítulos já estão escritos até a terceira temporada. Acredito que se mudar algo, vai complicar no decorrer da história, desculpe.

**Guest: **Luna e Blás são super fofos, eu adoro; sim, a Mione é muito linda e tals, mas realmente não está decidido ainda. Imagine os dois dançando juntos *-* haha, obrigada pelo review!

Enfim, já vou indo.

Beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

– Cade a Ginny? - uma garota da lufa-lufa perguntou olhando ao redor

– Cheguei! - disse ofegante, com alguns fios de cabelo fora do lugar

– Onde você tava? - Hermione indagou curiosa

– Er.. hm, fui anotar uma coisa pra não esquecer mais tarde - falou rápido quase atropelando as palavras

– Mesmo? - a morena perguntou desconfiada

– É, Hermione! Mas, que coisa. - respirou fundo - e então, já contaram os votos? - perguntou olhando a caixinha no centro da sala

– Falta só o seu voto - Luna disse sorrindo

– Ah, ok.. já vou! - falou correndo para a caixa, anotou seu voto rapidamente e o enfiou dentro do objeto

– Pensamos na Pansy pra contar os votos, mas ela não tá.. - uma garota da Sonserina falou e Ginny tratou de dizer logo

– Eu a encontrei no caminho, parece que está com dor de barriga. Então, eu mesma conto os votos, e digo pra vocês depois, certo? - a ruiva falou e observou todas assentirem afirmamente e depois se retiraram uma a uma da sala, ficando somente Luna, Hermione e ela no local

– O que foi? - a Weasley perguntou olhando-as

– Pode falar o que você tá aprontando Ginevra Weasley. - Hermione falou autoritaria

– Sabe que não gosto quando me chamam assim... - suspirou - não tô fazendo nada, é sério. Se quiserem, podem me ajudar a contar os votos - falou torcendo pra elas não aceitarem a proposta

– Hm, não vai dar. Tenho que fazer meu trabalho de Herbologia - a morena falou por fim, e a loira ao seu lado pareceu despertar

– Ah! Eu também Mione! Me ajuda com o trabalho, por favor? - Luna perguntou olhando pra morena

– Ok, vamos Luna - disse sorrindo e assim as duas sairam conversando do Salão

– Ufa - suspirou aliviada, pegando a caixinha e levando para o esconderijo.

– E então? Conseguiu mandar aquelas meninas pra fora do Salão? - o ruivo perguntou assim que viu sua irmã entrar

– Sim, e aqui está os votos delas. Agora é com vocês - disse sorrindo entregando a caixinha pra morena

– Obrigada, Ginny! - a garota disse a abraçando

– De nada, Pan. Espero que dê tudo certo - disse sincera

– E vai dar! - Ron disse sorrindo enquanto abraçava as duas

Harry caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores da escola. Quando estava chegando no local, viu uma figura ruiva saindo do mesmo, ficou meio confuso, mas entrou no lugar. Assim que viram o moreno, o casal sorriu.

– O que a Gin estava fazendo aqui? - perguntou enquanto entrava, fechando a porta atras de si cautelosamente

– Ela está nos ajudando também - Pansy disse sorridente

– Sério? Pensei que ela gostasse do Malfoy.. - Harry sussurrou, mas os outros dois ouviram e riram baixo

– Se quer saber, ela estava morrendo de medo de você dançar com outra pessoa no baile - Ron disse encarando o amigo

– É? acha que eu devo.. - Pansy o interrompeu

– Chamá-la pra dançar contigo no baile? - completou

– É.. mas não é só dois casais? - perguntou confuso

– Na verdade não, esses dois casais vão ser coroados e tals, mas outros podem dançar, como um baile da primavera normal. - a morena disse sorrindo

– Hm.. - pareceu pensar - Ah! Aqui tá os votos dos meninos, foi dificil mas consegui convencer o Blaise a levar o Draco dali - suspirou

– Entendo - Pansy disse rindo ao imaginar a cena

– Preciso voltar. Vou falar com a Gin - disse confiante

– Isso. Mas, se machucar ela, você vai ver - Ron falou cerrando os punhos

– Pega leve, amor - a garota disse colocando a mão no ombro dele

– Ok.. - ficou mais calmo

– Fui - Harry disse saindo rapidamente dali

– Vamos aos votos então! - Pansy disse entusiasmada, e Ron a seguiu sorrindo

O Salão principal estaria ocupado o dia inteiro, por causa da organização do baile, então tiveram que tomar o café-da-manhã e almoçar em seus devidos salões comunais. Hermione estava perdida em seus pensamentos, estava no jardim, teriam uma hora até a próxima aula começar.

_Na verdade, eu não queria ir nesse baile. Eu sei que não vou ser a escolhida, e mesmo tendo o casal 2, Ron está furioso comigo e Pansy ama o Draco.. E eu vou ter que vê-lo dançar com outra garota. Vou ter que aguentar ver outra menina tão perto dele, ela vai poder ver o seu sorriso, sentir o seu cheiro.. Que droga! Porque eu tenho que ser tão feia? Por que meu cabelo tem que ser tão lastimável assim? Por que? Mas, o que é que eu estou pensando? Mesmo que eu tivesse a sorte de dançar com ele, Draco Malfoy jamais olharia pra mim. Ele só me vê como uma sabe-tudo irritante. Aliás, é assim que todos me veêm nessa escola._

Foi tirada de seus devaneios por uma figura loira, que sentava ao seu lado. Hermione prendeu a respiração. Draco estava ao seu lado agora, a olhando curioso.

**Ela está tão linda. E eu me pergunto por que demorei tanto pra enchergá-la. Tão meiga e decidida, tão garota e tão mulher. Tão minha.. o que eu estou pensando? Lógico que Hermione Granger nunca me olharia com outro sentimento a não ser ódio. Isso é o que estou pagando por ter xingado ela e seus amiguinhos por tanto tempo. Por ser tão estúpido. Mas, é impossível não sentir nada quando a vejo, ela já faz parte de mim, é o que parece. Não vai custar nada falar com ela, vai?**

Espantou os pensamentos sentando-se ao lado da jovem. A mesma se virou rapidamente levando um susto ao ver quem era

– Malfoy? - perguntou ainda surpresa

– Granger - disse sorrindo. Mas, não um sorriso sarcástico ou irônico. Um sorriso simples, sorriso esse que ela amou

– O que o todo poderoso Draco Malfoy tem pra falar com a sangue-ruim sabe-tudo Hermione Granger? - falou sentindo um nó na garganta com a resposta dele

– Você não é uma sangue-ruim sabe-tudo. - ele disse antes que percebesse o que tinha dito

– Não? - perguntou incrédula, estava ouvindo bem?

– Não o que? - ele perguntou bem confuso

– Que eu não sou uma sangue-ruim sabe-tudo - ela disse com um sorriso discreto

**Você é a minha sabe-tudo linda e perfeita.** Espantou o pensamento com um balançar de cabeça e a encarou novamente, essa que esperava por sua resposta

– Não. Até te acho atraente - tentou ser indiferente

Ela sorriu._ Ele me acha atraente, tá certo que não é a mesma coisa que linda, mas já é uma evolução, certo?_

**Céus, pare de sorrir assim, Hermione. Ou eu perco totalmente o controle e te beijo aqui mesmo.**

_Será que se eu o beijar, ele retribui? Mas é claro que não né Hermione! Imagine, Draco Malfoy, um garoto que pode ter todas as meninas que quiser vai retribuir um beijo de uma idiota horrível como eu._

**Por que ela ficou triste derrepente? Ela parecia tão feliz e agora está se controlando pra não chorar.. o que eu fiz? será que falei alguma coisa errada?**

_Ele tá me olhando de um jeito estranho.. parece estar preocupado.. não. Ele é do tipo de pessoa que só se preocupa com si mesmo.. e outra, pra ele, você não passa de uma garota "atraente"._

**Ela rolou os olhos, adoro quando ela faz isso. Fica extremamente sexy. Mais sexy do que o normal, mais linda do que ao natural, nem consigo imaginar como ela vai estar hoje a noite.**

Eles nem perceberam, mas ficaram um bom tempo só olhando um para o outro perdidos em seus pensamentos. Só despertaram ao ver que as aulam já iam começar. Se desperdiram rapidamente e saíram correndo em direção as suas salas.

Ambos corriam afobados e nem perceberam quando trombaram um no outro e cairam juntos no chão. Em uma posição bem constrangedora, podemos dizer. O garoto com a barriga pra cima e a loira em cima do mesmo, os olhos fixados um no outro. Rostos próximos demais.

– Me desculpa! - disse se levantando rapidamente, e ajudando o rapaz a se levantar também

– Tá tudo bem, Luna - sorriu ternamente e ela sorriu de volta

– Pra onde tá indo? - a garota perguntou recolhendo alguns livros que havia caido

– Pra aula de Transfiguração e você? - perguntou e pode ver a cara de surpresa da menina

– Transfiguração é com a Sonserina hoje? - perguntou quase que pra si mesma

– Sempre foi, Luna - falou rindo baixo da confusão da loira

– Sério? Nunca tinha percebido - disse inocentemente. Deixando o garoto meio triste.

– Bem, vamos juntos então - ela sorriu e o puxou para a sala

Os alunos que estavam organizando estavam liberados da aula nesse dia, ou seja, Pany, Ron, Ernesto e Padma estavam olhando para o Salão principal avaliando o lugar pra começarem a arrumar.

– O que acham de uns balões ali? - Padma perguntou apontando um lugar

– Acho que ficaria legal - Ernesto disse sorrindo. E assim os dois sairam pra começarem a colocar os balões, deixando o casal sozinhos, era a oportunidade que precisavam.

– Preciso montar um painel pra divulgar as mensagens! Como vou fazer isso? - Pansy falou enquanto pensava em algum feitiço

– Acho que essas anotações podem ajudar - o ruivo entregou a garota um pergaminho com alguns feitiços pra festas, bailes.

– Perfeito! - ela disse achando o feitiço. Pegou sua varinha e logo aparecia uma enorme tela no centro do Salão. Ela conseguiu fazer com que programasse as mensagens, e saisse tudo com um aceno de varinha.

Pegaram as caixinhas de votos e ficaram meio surpresos em quem as pessoas votavam. Se fosse por voto normal, teria ficado mais ou menos assim:

Harry - 20

Ron - 15

Blaise - 13

Neville - 15

Draco - 30

E os outros..

Meninas:

Ginny - 25

Pansy - 23

Lilá - 15

Lavander - 13

Hermione - 28

e outras..

Sorriram um pro outro, nem precisavam mudar muito, afinal eles estavam ganhando. Arrumaram mais um pouco e logo os quatro sairam, pra começarem a se arrumar. Essa festa prometia.


	7. Chapter 7

– Vamos, Hermione! Cadê o seu vestido, criatura? - Ginny perguntou olhando-a no estilo Molly Weasley.

– Nem sei se devo ir nessa festa... - falou desanimada

– Como assim? endoidou? Você vai, sim senhora! E vai se aprontar agora! - disse empurrando a garota pro banho. Hermione suspirou e entrou no banheiro.

Estava toda aquela movimentação, garotas desesperadas com seus vestidos, meninos pedindo as meninas para serem seus pares, enfim, tudo ocorria como o plano pedia.

Ginny colocou o vestido de Hermione sob a cama incrivelmente arrumada e sorriu. Era só esperar a morena sair do banho para fazer uma maquiagem e um penteado nela. Resolveu dar uma volta, na verdade, ela tinha esperança de Harry chamá-la para ser seu par.

Apesar de ter esperança, ela julgou isso impossível. Afinal, Harry gosta de Hermione, certo? Bem, ela preferiu não pensar nisso, não queria sentir raiva da amiga.

Por isso foi uma grande surpresa ao vê-lo se aproximar dela com uma simples flor, simples e bela. Um sorriso destacando seu rosto. Ele chegou perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir sua respiração. E praticamente sussurrou

– Gin.. você quer ser meu par no baile de hoje?

– Não sabe o quanto eu espero por isso - sorriu o abraçando, que ficou meio surpreso, mas logo retribuiu fortemente o abraço

– Te espero no Salão comunal depois, então? - perguntou levemente corado

– Certo - sorriu enquanto voltava ao seu quarto.

– Não sei pra que tudo isso, Ginny! Nem vou dançar com o Dr.. - parou ao ver o que tinha acabado de falar. O olhar curioso da ruiva em si

– Você quis dizer Draco? - perguntou sapeca

– Lógico que não! Eu o odeio - sussurrou a ultima parte, ela sabia que era uma enorme mentira

– Odeia? Tem certeza, Mione? - perguntou com a maior cara de inocente possivel

– É, acho que não - suspirou se olhando no espelho - Mas, olhe pra mim. Sou tão feia perto das meninas que costumam ficar nos pés dele

– Você não é feia! E se quer saber, ouvi dizer que ele não gosta daquelas meninas - disse sorrindo maliciosa

– Não? - perguntou com um fio de esperança nascendo

– Não, acho que ele prefere meninas que tem amor-próprio, entende? - falou dando uma piscadela pra morena.

– Quer saber? Vou arrasar nessa festa e mostrar para aquelas garotas que Draco Malfoy pode ser meu. - falou decidida

– Isso ae! Agora para de se mexer - falou vendo o sorriso triunfante de Hermione.

– Blaise e Draco, que roupas são essas? - Pansy disse os encarando de baixo pra cima

– Nossas roupas, oras - o loiro disse dando de ombros. Eles não estavam realmente vestidos pra um baile, parecia que eles iam a praia.

– Podem ir colocando o terno! - ela deu seu famoso gritinho

– E quem vai nos obrigar a fazer isso? - Blaise disse com um sorriso desafiador

– Cinco palavras. Uma carta e um caderno - falou pausadamente vendo a cor dos garotos sumirem

– Como? - ambos perguntaram quase engasgando

– Tenho meus truques, queridos. Agora, vistam o terno! - disse autoritaria, vendo os meninos rolarem os olhos e voltarem para seus quartos.

Faltava somente meia hora para começar o baile. Mas, boa parte dos alunos já se encontravam no Salão. Todos rindo com seus pares. Alguns em clima de romance, outros emburrados com ciumes. Draco percorria o olhar pelo lugar a procura da cabeleira castanha, mas não encontrava em lugar nenhum. Blaise mais discretamente, também procurava por uma certa loira. Suspiraram encantados ao ver Hermione, Luna, Ginny e Harry entrarem no Salão.

Hermione trajava um vestido que dava destaque aos seus seios. Ficando levemente soltos depois, não era muito decotado, mas não deixava de ser sensual. Era um vestido de alcinha e um tom de azul bebe. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, deixando alguns fios soltos, o que deixava a morena delicada. Uma maquiagem leve marcando os olhos e um brilho simples nos lábios. Nas palavras de Draco, ela estava perfeita.

Luna usava um tomara-que-caia rosa. Tinha alguns babados na borda e deixava um pouco da perna a mostra. Tinha um decote consideravel nas costas, no formato de uma pequena bola, porém o suficiente para ver o top que ela vestia. Seus cabelos soltos, apenas com uma pequena borboleta no topo da cabeça para deixar o figurino romantico.

Ginny era a mais ousada, óbvio. Um vestido vermelho com um decote em V. Com alguns pequenos diamantes na cintura, marcando-a. Era simples, porém sexy. Seu cabelo preso em uma trança embutida muito bem feita.

A festa começou e todos se divertiam. A ruiva e Harry já haviam ido dançar inúmeras vezes. Mas, Hermione e Luna continuavam no lugar com o olhar fixo em outro canto do Salão.

Pansy e Ron subiram no pequeno palco na frente da enorme tela e começaram a falar.

– Bem, vamos falar o resultado do concurso de beleza - todos gritaram eufóricos

– Das meninas a vencedora é ... - Ron começou

– Hermione Granger! - Pansy completou chamando a garota corada para o palco também. Ela andou até lá sob os olhares de todos da escola.

– E dos meninos é - Dessa vez, Pansy começou

– Draco Malfoy! - Ron disse o chamando também. Hermione corou violentamente ao perceber que teria que dançar com o loiro. Seus olhares se encontraram, e sem perceber os dois sorriram.

– Por favor, poderiam se dirigir ao centro do salão - McGonagall pediu educadamente, e Draco segurou a mão de Hermione e a conduziu até o centro.

– E quanto ao segundo casal.. - Padma falou subindo ao palco também

– escolhido por nós - Ernesto completou

– Resolvemos que será.. Luna Lovegood! - Pansy disse enquanto via a loira se levantar com os olhos brilhando

– E Blaise Zabini! - Ron completou vendo a feição confusa do rapaz. A loira o puxou rapidamente pra pista. E começou a tocar You and Me do Lifehouse.

– Eu não acreditaria se um dia me falassem que estaria dançando com Draco Malfoy - Hermione falou rindo, seus rostos estavam bem próximos.

– Eu não acreditaria se um dia me dissessem que eu estaria .. - ele não pode terminar pois Pansy os interrompeu.

– Esperem! Ainda tem o mais importante do baile! - todos a olharam curiosos e logo mensagens começaram a aparecer na grande tela. Hermione, Draco, Luna e Blaise coraram violentamente.


End file.
